


Snowed In

by wildwolfgirl



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, Epilogue, F/M, Feels, Furry, Impregnation, Mating Bites, Online Dating, Porn With Plot, Scratching, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwolfgirl/pseuds/wildwolfgirl
Summary: In the midst of the Coronavirus pandemic and the Great Texas Snowstorm of 2021, Kelly, a wolf living in Austin, Texas, finally meets David, a coyote she'd been seeing online.Snowed in and without a plan, a hastily planned dinner and a movie date is derailed into other directions.
Relationships: Coyote - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This story is based in a reality much like our own, only everyone's an animal. Pizza is mentioned in it somewhere. Try not to dwell on how the cheese is made, that opens up a lot of problems with the universe.
> 
> Anyway! The smut begins in Chapter 2 and lasts through to chapter four. Chapter five is a short epilogue in the future. Have fun, subscribe and kudos!

Kelly had been anticipating this day all week. Nothing could hamper that now, not a freak winter storm battering the windows and pipes of her apartment complex, not long shifts at work.

David was coming over, after a month of missed schedules and Zoom dates before that. He had never seen her place beyond her webcam, so as she paced through the loft, tail swinging behind her knees, the wolf girl couldn't help but do some last minute tidying up.

She stepped into her bedroom, pulled off her sweats, and tugged on a tight dress, white of color like her fur. Stowing her sweats into the laundry hamper, she adjusted her straps and took a breath.

Looking into her reflection in the mirror, she leaned forward, brushing back the fur on her cheeks and giving herself a small bare of the teeth.  
"Things are going to go great." She told herself.  
Her phone buzzed.

Outside of her apartment complex, David pulled the strings of his hooded coat tight, drawing the cloak close to his ears. He fished for his phone, sending Kelly a text, alerting her he was outside. The snow was coming in with sharp gusts of wind, but she probably knew that, he thought.

The door phone buzzed, and he entered briskly, shaking himself of the snow on his clothes and on the end of his muzzle. "Christ," he muttered under his breath, wringing his mittened hands tight together to try to warm up.

The elevator doors closed behind him after a quick trip down the hall. He caught his reflection in the mirrored polish of the metal sidings of the inner door and tugged back his hood.

He removed his mittens, stowing them in his pocket.  
The elevator came to a stop on the fifth floor and soon, Dave stood before apartment 35. Spraying his mouth with mint spray, he rolled his shoulders and gave the door a hard knock.

Kelly's ears went alert. Opening the door a crack, she made eye contact and pulled it open, a gleeful smile across her face. "Hello!" She chimed, her voice sing-song. She gave him a quick hug around the neck, his arms squaring behind her back.

"Hey! You look amazing," he said, stepping inside at her beckoning. "Even better in person. Sorry about all the snow, it's really terrible out."

"Yeah, we ..should have maybe rescheduled-"  
Dave shook his head, unzipping his coat. "I couldn't do that again. Call me stubborn." He fished into his coat, pulling free a "slightly" compressed supermarket florist bouquet of flowers.

Kelly took them, giving him a peck on the cheek, before making her way to the kitchen to fill a glass with the little trickle of water her pipes could manage at the moment.

"I love the place!" David proclaimed on his arrival, now coatless. He wore a gray collared shirt, unbuttoned at the first two rows.

"Thanks." She set her impromptu vase on the kitchen counter. "I haven't had guests over in a while, with the pandemic and everything,' she waved off with a limp wrist.

"No, it's nice. How have you been getting on?" Small talk. He caught her eye. She was beautiful, with her white fur and long legs, tiny flecks of black hairs amidst that fuzzy white winter coat. Beautiful, but most importantly to him, she was here- no more chats across the county on Zoom, no more late night chats through text.

She looked across the counter to his eyes, before rubbing her neck, nervously averting her gaze. He was tall, slender, built, and staring at her in ways that belied his innocuous question. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh. I've been good. Long hours working from home, you know. The state's got to keep working despite society front flipping into chaos for the past year."  
She sighed, opening the fridge.

David walked behind her, sitting against the counter, his hands digging into his pockets. He gave her another once over as she wasn't looking, sizing up the curve of her hips and the slender shape of her torso.  
His mind raced.

"I was going to cook, but I was thinking-" She turned, holding up a frozen cheese pizza. "We just put this in the oven and catch a movie on my Playstation?"  
"Pizza and Playstation. A woman after my heart."

"Sure," she suppressed a giggle, setting the pizza box on the kitchen counter and preheating the oven with a deft few button presses. An arm snaked around her torso, loosely gripped around her stomach.

Her breath caught. She turned, flattening her hands to the coyote's chest. He gave her a smirk. Leaning up to greet him with a kiss, she slipped her arms up to his neck. Their muzzles pressed, her tongue meeting his if for a moment. A clawed hand groped at her hip.

She broke away, but stayed in his grip. "Well." She took a flustered breath. "You want to go set up the movie?" She asked, tail curled between her legs. "I'll set things up here and.. I'll join you?"

"I was thinking we could skip dinner until later." He said, his words heavy on his warm breath. "I'll go pick a movie. What do you wanna watch?"

"Surprise me."

He gave a nod, stepping over to her living room area. Kelly watched him walk away, then released the breath caught in her chest and downed a swig of water from a glass, before grimacing and placing her impromptu flower vase down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter as well as the next two chapters contain explicit sexual content, dirty talk, and very mild violence.

Settling down on the apartment couch, David leaned forward, taking the Playstation 5 controller into his hand. Activating the console, he navigated through Kelly's account to Netflix.

Logging into her profile, he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Her watch history was filled with reality TV and the British TV, a stark contrast to his dude-bro tastes of action movies. Still, he made his way through the categories and made a selection.

"Shaun of the Dead?" He called across the kitchen, stuttering as he realized she was on approach. She took a seat next to him, her attention on the TV if only for a moment.

"A classic." She remarked, slipping her feet out of her flats, before settling down with her shoulder against his. "Romcom with zombies." She turned to him, cracking a grin. "You think uh, the world would fare well in a zombie apocalypse?"

"Really? No! Christ, no." He didn't look at the screen once, setting the controller on the top of the back couch cushions. She chuckled, pinning back her ears.  
He leaned over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She turned to him, giving him a kiss on the side of the muzzle. Her heart thumped in her chest. His arm across her shoulder made her feel so safe, the way he looked at her made her made her long hours of daydreaming of him into reality.

He felt a pull in himself, guiding her to lay on her back as he crawled on top of her. She said nothing, stroking her claws gently through the tan-brown fur of his neck. He leaned in, kissing her, his tongue seeking hers and finding it.

The two lay in embrace, eyes shut, torsos warm to each other. She grunted in her breath, breaking away, only for his hungry mouth to find the crook of her neck to nip and kiss at her skin there.

His teeth scraping her skin sent a chill down her spine. She gave a slight pant, digging her claws against his side.

David rose to stand on his knees, unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time. She watched, eyes narrowing on his broad chest and fuzzy, ripped abs as they were revealed.

"Gym rat." She teased, pawing at his gut.

He gave a bashful laugh. "Only two hours a day." He took her slender wrists into his grasp and pulled her up to sit. "Granted, it's every day, but.."

"Not making a complaint." Kelly kissed his chest, taking in deep smells of his skin and fur in the process. He reached to her, slipping free the straps of her dress. She pulled away, standing up off the couch.

She pushed the dress away from her torso, then down her hips to her feet. She wore a black bra and boy briefs, covering a perky chest and curvaceous hips. She covered herself with her arms, noting his stunned expression. She felt her cheeks warm and turned away. "Gawk all you like."

"I believe I will." David said, rising to meet her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and planted his hands on her hips. She gingerly coiled her arms around his neck, sweetly kissing him once more.

"Here I thought we'd be eating something nice tonight. I had everything planned out." She gave a dramatic sigh, planting a wrist on her brow.

He shook his head. "We'll eat later. Gonna need my strength." He flexed his arm, drawing laughter from her.

"S' that right?" She grinned, leaning up to kiss at his muzzle. He gave a nod, reaching up to squeeze at her breast. She planted her hands to his chest and gave him a shove, sitting him back down on the couch.  
Clicking her tongue against her fangs, she gave him a sultry look, before reaching behind herself to unhook her bra. Taking it away, she balled it up, tossing it at his face.

He reached to squeeze at her exposed breasts, but got slaps on the wrist. She leaned forward, teasing his face with her bust, before sliding her way down to her knees between his legs.

Taking the fly of his jeans into her fingers, she popped the button and trailed the zipper down. He was stiff and at attention, constrained by a warm pair of gray sweats.

"It was cold, needed layers." He said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Smart boy," she murmured, turning her attention to the task in her mind. Tugging at the band of his sweats, she pulled them away enough to release him; He was long and wide, bald of hair and colored like sunbleached sand.

She kept his length in her attention as he helped him remove his pants and boots. "See lots of attention?" She asked, resting her elbows on his thighs.

"Not recently. Three years. My ex." He said, his voice staggered. The way she looked at him was stunning, gone was the sweet girl by the kitchen, bashful and shy.

This woman had a lust in her movements, slow and deliberate to tease him. She shook her head. "Three years is too long." Taking him into her hand by the base, she began to pump him, keenly watching him squirm and seethe before enveloping his head into her mouth.

He gasped. A warm, wet tongue coaxed him further into her mouth, soft lips pressing him as he let her take charge. His taste filled her senses, from the lustful feel of his hard, hot cock digging past her back teeth to the musk of his pheromones wafting through her nose.  
He bottomed out, finding the back of her mouth. He gasped, watching her bob her slender muzzle up and down his girth. "Christ almighty, baby." He whispered, shifting his weight to get comfortable.

She shut her eyes. Faster and faster, she massaged him with her movements, drawing more saliva from her throat to coat him and suck away in the next pass.  
She felt her heart race, her body shiver with anticipation. Fleeting images of desire shot past her brain. She wanted him inside her, pulling her tail and fur, making her his.

He groaned, flinching and tensing with anticipation.

Eventually, it got too much and she stopped, hungrily rising up to snap a kiss on his lips. "Fuck me," she said, her voice sharp and direct. "I haven't gotten laid since before this fucking pandemic started. I need this."


	3. Chapter 3

Dave stood, ignoring her loose grasp of his cock. "I can give you what you need." He said, hoisting her to his shoulder to her delighted giggles. He brought her to the bedroom, swinging the door in quickly.

He tossed her onto the bed and stood in front of her, working through his options. He quickly decided, pulling up her legs to his chest and helping her wriggle out of her briefs.

Sliding down to lay between the security of her legs, he reached between their bodies, grasping himself and situating himself to dock with her. Teasing her with a probing press, he bit his lip before pushing himself further.

God almighty, he was big. She let out a unladylike noise from her throat, vicing her knees to his hips. He pushed further, deeper, brushing along velvet walls and into her core. She reached up, taking a grip of his neck, her free hand gently clawing at his muzzle.

His body was so powerful, it drove her wild. His stomach flexed as he drove himself back and thrust forward, pushing deeper at the start of his rhythmic assault.

He lowered himself to flatten his torso against hers, her breasts squeezing against his pectorals. He then rapidly picked up the pace, driving harder and faster as her legs went limp.

She moaned and panted, curling and relaxing her feet with each new sensation. He was stretching her in ways that hurt and felt like unbridled ecstacy, with each deep piston churning a roiling pressure deep within her.  
She was going to come soon. She grit her teeth and scratched his lower back, leaving thin red lines across muscles and thin fur.

He grunted, resting his muzzle at the crook of her neck. He began to whisper incoherently, promises of the future and things he had wanted to do with her; had they not been so terribly separated before now.

She felt that pressure in her hips well to her breaking point, and with a few more thrusts, static shivers began to rock through her, electrifying her and overwhelming her. She groaned, her tail helplessly flopping as her body tensed and relaxed.

He felt her tighten, felt those slick walls close in around him. He slowed, snapping back to reality. "Keep going or stop?" He asked, nuzzling and nipping at her.

"Keep going." She said after a moment, breathless. He stopped, extracting himself from her, leaving her wet with excitement from their coupling.

He rolled her over, placing his hands on her hips and coaxing her slowly to her knees. Taking her tail into his hand, he took a deep breath to catch his bearings.  
"You have a pretty tail."

"Thank you. My mother gave it to me." She said wryly, folding her arms under her chin. He waddled behind her on his knees, once more awkwardly positioning himself.

She took a mouthful of bed comforter and gazed ahead at the bed frame as he asserted himself, pushing into her. He gripped her tail and hip firmly to maintain stability and began to piston himself once again.

"You feel great," he gasped. "Christ."

She propped herself up on her elbows, before rising up into a new hug from him, his arms coiling across her waist and chest. She bucked herself against him, with the applause of their contact drowning out her quiet gasps and moans.

Suddenly, pain. Sharp. Her shoulder. His teeth clamped down onto her, tight at first before relenting, his jaws holding a light grip to hold her in place. She hissed and ground her teeth, her hands flexing into fists from the pain.

He was deep inside her, his broad tip twitching and flexing with each new thrust towards her cervix. She reached past her shoulder, taking a grip of his scalp. She couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything but moan in sequence to his movements, her ears pinning back and eyes going unfocused.

He let out a deep grunt roaring from his chest as he reached his threshold, his hold of her torso tightening into a vise, his jaw once more digging into the skin of her shoulder. His body rocked with an explosion of lust, his hips spasmed as they desperately pressed against her soft flesh.

She fell onto her elbows, and folded her arms over her head, her body going limp. She felt him empty himself into her, with spurts of hot warmth joining their coupling.

She caught her breath. The man fell onto her, flattening her on the bed before rolling onto his back. "FUCK," he said with exhaustion, palming his eyes, his chest heaving with deep breathing.

She rolled to her side to face him. "I think I got what I needed," she said with a smirk, palming at her sore shoulder marked with dozens of tiny pricks where his teeth had held her.

"Are you okay? Do you have a first aid kit?" He perked up with concern, reaching over to gingerly touch at her shoulder.

"I should ask you. I scratched you all over your back."  
"It's okay. Doesn't hurt." He shrugged an arm.

"Likewise." She murmured, scooting over to drape her arm against his chest. She grew quiet, resting her head against his heart. David softly ran his fingers through the fur on her head and gazed at the ceiling.

Kelly pawed behind her, rolling the bed's blanket to wrap them. After some shifting, they got comfortable once more and rest there until falling asleep, with the blizzard outside battering the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the day, Kelly woke, her golden eyed coming into focus on the distant wall. David snored, dead to the world. Unable to move with the blanket enveloping her without waking him, she leaned up, pressing a kiss to his muzzle. She spread a leg across him, straddling him briefly before crawling off the bed.

Hurrying into the bathroom, she closed the door behind her. David shook awake to the noise, sitting up with a fang-bearing yawn. Scratching at his neck and glancing off to the bathroom, he waited.

Kelly emerged, gingerly closing the door behind her, before turning and realizing David was awake. "Oh. Did I wake you?" She asked, planting her hands on her hips.

He sat over on the side of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees. "No. I'm thirsty, what about you?" He asked, pushing himself up to a stand.

"Had to go to the bathroom. Not very easy with the pipes frozen. I've got water bottles in the fridge, if you want to get me one too." She rubbed the side of her neck.

"Why not join me?" He stepped forward, affectionately holding the curves of her hips. 

"Because the bed's warm, David." She thumbed an L against her forehead, playfully baring a grin. "Come back quick."

David gave a light snort, slapping her ass on his way away. He plodded through the bedroom to the kitchen across the living area, naked as the day he was born, and opened the fridge. 

He thought about kneeling behind her, her moans. The pain in his back from her scratches, how soft she was in his arms. He gathered an idea.

He grabbed a single bottle and flipped it in his hand, before making his way back. Kelly was curled up under the comforter, eyeing his entrance. He stood at the door, bottle in hand, cock erect.

Dave locked eyes with her, opening the bottle and taking a swing. He approached the bed, pulling away the comforter from her.

Kelly initially protested, but stopped, with David reaching out to clutch her muzzle. Pouring her a drink carefully, he kept a lustful gaze on her eyes.

Kelly drank back the water as it cascaded down her throat, then reached up, giving him a playful slap.  
Dave pulled her up into his arms, flattening his palms against her back.

She nipped at his muzzle and threw her legs around him, coaxing him to fall onto his back. Dave did as she commanded, and soon, Kelly sat on his stomach, pressing her palms to his collarbone.

"I'm on top this time." She said with a husky breath. An eagerness pervaded her, her body yearning once more for that which stood at attention behind her hips. "Can't believe this," She commented, grinding herself against his abdominal muscles. "Built like a Greek god, how did I get so lucky?"

She slid forward, crawling across his body. He ceded control, delicately touching her hips she squared her thighs above his head. "Said you were thirsty?" She quipped, biting her lower lip.

Dave was stunned, if for a moment. Craning up his head, he gave her front entrance a kiss, taking in her scent with his nose. He took hold of her thighs as she settled herself on her knees, then began to tease her properly with long laps with his tongue.

Kelly chopped her teeth and felt the fur bristle on her neck, tiny gasps escaping from her throat. David slid his tongue into her, before circling his tongue to a hard lap against her clit. 

Kelly buried her face into her hands and exhaled sharply as David continued, quickening his pace and striking at her. She was wet, her flavors coating his tongue and lips, the smells of her excitement overwhelming his nose and rallying him like nothing else.

It was too much for her. She pushed away, clumsily turning around and scooting across him once more.  
Rising to stand on her knees, she grabbed his length and gave it a cursory pump.

It was swollen, eager with precum. She gathered spit into her throat and spat into her hands, coating him and giving him a slick sheen. Carefully, she lowered herself, pressing herself onto him and penetrating herself with him using her weight.

"Oh, my god." She sighed breathlessly, slicking her precum and spit wet hands through her hair. He pushed further into her, grinding her clit until he bottomed out.

Dave growled with ecstacy, and began to slowly thrust up into her. She grunted and moaned, with his thrusts quickly picking up to a primal pace. Biting at the air, Dave slapped her ass.

Kelly thumped her body down to greet him, hard impact after hard impact. She grabbed her own breast and squeezed it, grinding down her teeth with each deep thrust.

She was breathless, feeling that ache of need fulfilled by his assault. Throwing her head back, she whispered. "That's so good." She continued to buck her hips down, moaning and mewling with lust.

David had a hard grip on her hip with his right hand, his breathing fast and deep. The sight of her body dropping down and his cock vanishing into her was already exciting enough, but that tight, slick grip of her sleeve was driving him nuts.

She felt an orgasm begin to churn to life in her core, with her most sensitive inner walls swelling and tightening against his head. She filled the air with another loud moan from her chest and arched her back.

He shoved his thumb from his free hand into his mouth, then slapped that hand at the base of her hips under her tail. He massaged the pad of his thumb against her rear entrance before easing it in.

She yelped and shot a glare over her shoulder. "Fucking-" She cried out, interrupted by the impact of his free hand against her ass. Her back door flinched, penetrated again by his thumb. "I'm coming." She couldn't help but lean forward and let her body ripple with his hard cock.

This was too much. The pressure in her core released, overwhelming her with waves of pleasure and electric love. Her knees and hips shook, her teeth chomped and chattered. She screamed out, yowling with a primal shout that was sure to concern the neighbors.

David tightened his grip on her hip and threw her onto her side, still staying deep inside her. She looked over her shoulder, still crashing through her climax, when Dave began to thrust forward as fast as he could.

Kelly squirmed and slapped the bed, baring her teeth.  
She continued to groan and cry out to his silence, his jackhammer motions. Letting her tongue fall limp from her mouth, her eyes lost focus.

David felt his cock flex and his body explode with lust and shock. His balls slapped against her soaked clit with a final thrust, emptying themselves deep into her once again, with his last spurts spilling out of her onto the sheets.

She removed herself from him, rolling flat onto her belly. Her hips twitched, that rowdy mix of soreness and indescribable lust soaring high in her senses.

She shut her eyes and groggily covered her head with her hands. "Oh my God. I can't. You've ruined this for other guys. So incredible," she rambled breathlessly. David crawled behind her and collapsed, smothering her body with his.

She pursed her lips, chin flat to the bed. 

He snorted and gently bit the nape of her neck, before slugging off to sleep, his breathing satisfied and slow.  
Kelly was unable to move, totally under his authority.  
She was safe and warm, protected by him. As her thoughts began to take shape once again, she pet her fingers through his hair.

In the morning, they would have breakfast. They would adorn winter clothing and go out for a walk, taking in the winter landscape and the snowy pines in the park.  
Kelly would stop him in the middle of that adventure and kiss him, her tail wagging with glee.

David was a fixture of her life. Though they had only known each other for a few months across Zoom meetings and online dates, this was real now- They had joy, they had passion, they had connection, all forming a blazing inferno of love there in their sweet embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue.

It was June of 2021. Kelly had moved out of her loft into David's house. Both had gotten vaccinated and grown closer, partly by want, partly by necessity.

She stood before her bathroom mirror, toothbrush in hand and teeth foamy with paste. She held her hair back and spat in the sink. 

Her stomach was swollen, rounded with the growth indicative of a few months of pregnancy. That week in the ice was more lust than solid thinking, but as she sized herself up in the mirror, the idea of it being a mistake didn't cross her.

David was good to her. Things weren't entirely perfect, but the coyote was everything she needed from a partner. He listened, he was thoughtful, he was just smart enough to learn from mistakes. They had gone through a whirlwind romance since February and even with a little girl on the way, things were just getting started.

It was going to be an adventure.

David sauntered into the bathroom and stood behind her, cradling her stomach. "We're really lucky your dad didn't shoot me when he found out."

Kelly smirked, leaning back into his arms. "I think we're lucky because they think I'll settle down now. Also," she widened her eyes, "Mom gets a grandbaby."

"We aren't going to settle down that much, are we?"

"Only a little." She rubbed his wrist, his palm flat against the white fur of her tummy. "I love you." She said softly, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too."

David turned her into his arms, and the two held each other in a warm embrace.

-fin-


End file.
